


Затерянный рай

by Dauring



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring
Summary: Он был уверен, что никогда не позвонит. И никогда не забудет этот номер. Это место. Странного хозяина и его еще более странного друга. Уютное кресло, затерянное среди стеллажей, приятную тяжесть старинной книги и неповторимый запах книжной пыли.Его персональный рай.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Затерянный рай

Сэм пригнулся, входя в книжный магазин со слишком низким потолком. Впрочем, если он действительно найдет здесь то, за чем пришел, эта мелочь не стоит внимания. Равно как и долгая дорога до этого Богом забытого городка.

Магазин мистера Фэла появился здесь несколько лет назад, но за это время, судя по разъяренно-восторженным отзывам в сети, приобрел весьма странную славу. Поговаривали, что здесь можно было найти уникальные книги прошлого. Но при этом велика была вероятность, что, даже найдя искомое, ты не сможешь его приобрести. Хозяин магазина, мистер Фэл, мог с легкостью сказать, что книга не продается. А через неделю отдать ее кому-то даром. Все, кому посчастливилось получить хоть что-нибудь из магазина (особенно если товар приобретали по совету мистера Фэла), клялись и божились, что вот именно это им было необходимо.

Тем не менее книги никогда не были причиной трагедий, скорее наоборот. Они помогали найти новый смысл жизни, отговаривали от самоубийства, помогали вернуть былые отношения в семье или вовремя расстаться друзьями. Тысячи людей называли этот магазинчик лавкой чудес, особенно упирая на то, что, несмотря на отсутствие прибыли, магазин до сих пор стоял на своем месте.

Так что Сэм пришел сюда скорее как рядовой посетитель, нежели как охотник (даже если Дину он сказал совершенно противоположное). Их коллекцию книг о сверхъестественном необходимо было постоянно пополнять, что было весьма сложно. Потому что с таким запросом в обычный книжный магазин не зайдешь, да и в сети приходилось прочитывать сотни книг, прежде чем получалось найти хоть что-то стоящее.

Сэм остановился, так и не закрыв дверь, и глубоко вздохнул. Все же он немного нервничал — никогда раньше малейший намек на нечто необычное не обещал ничего хорошего. Сложно было поверить, что в магазине, где хозяин берет деньги из воздуха и точно знает, какая книга пригодится покупателю, не сидит какая-нибудь сверхъестественная тварь. Или какой-нибудь бог. Нечто, что может читать мысли и, скорее всего, сразу поймет, что перед ним стоит охотник. И оставалось только надеяться, что оно так же поймет, что Сэм не собирается убивать его только потому, что оно не человек. Он же теперь даже не думает убить Каса, например. Или Габриэля, хотя он и бывает раздражающим, заносчивым и высокомерным. Сэму в общем-то было плевать, кто там и где существует, если при этом не страдают люди.

Сэм решительно закрыл дверь магазина. Над дверью прозвенел колокольчик, а потом повисла умиротворяющая тишина. Сэм нервно сглотнул, покрепче сжал в кармане куртки ангельский клинок и, старательно думая о том, что пришел с миром, сделал пару шагов внутрь, в любой момент ожидая нападения. Однако вокруг по-прежнему стояла тишина.

Сэм, неуверенно оглядываясь, дошел до первого стеллажа, с удивлением разглядывая темное помещение, забитое полками с книгами. Приглушенный свет нервировал, заставляя непослушное воображение представлять в любой тени смертельно опасную тварь. И вместе с тем опасности не ощущалось. И это тоже было абсолютно не нормально.

— Вам что-нибудь подсказать? — тихо и доброжелательно поинтересовались откуда-то слева, и Сэм подпрыгнул, мгновенно поворачиваясь в сторону голоса. Дыхание перехватило, и только это позволило ему не завизжать как девчонка.

Прямо перед ним расслабленно стоял немного полноватый мужчина с мягкими, добрыми чертами и открытой книгой в руках. Его бездонные голубые глаза с недоумением смотрели на судорожно сжатый в руке Сэма клинок.

Охотник почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.

— О, — губы мужчины сложились в красивую букву "о", и хотя он все еще казался удивленным, непонимание постепенно уходило. — Вы желаете меня ограбить? — с невинным любопытством спросил он. Сэм решил, что это подходящий момент для того, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю.

— Нет-нет-нет! Извините! Я... Эм...Мы можем просто забыть об этом? — наконец пробормотал Сэм, думая о том, как жалко он, должно быть, выглядит. Это точно был провал.

— Конечно, — тем не менее ответил мужчина, и Сэм почувствовал прилив благодарности за то, что он не стал ни о чем спрашивать или как-либо комментировать эту неловкую ситуацию. — Так я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, благодарю, я... хотел бы осмотреться? — все еще неуверенно пробормотал Сэм, пытаясь понять, показалось ли ему, что глаза мужчины на секунду стали серо-стальными, а взгляд словно просканировал его насквозь, а потом, не найдя искомого, вновь спрятался. — Хотя, я был бы благодарен, если бы вы подсказали мне, на каких стеллажах можно найти литературу о сверхъестественном... Книги заклинаний, энциклопедии о тварях, возможно, что-нибудь про ангелов или демонов... — Сэм неловко запустил руку в волосы, отчаянно желая выглядеть не настолько глупо, спрашивая о подобном. Большинство обычных людей считало все это пустыми выдумками, многие в открытую насмехались над подобными увлечениями, так что всегда было сложно подавлять привычку просто молчать о таком, придумывая не всегда логичные объяснения — люди куда охотнее верили в откровеннейший бред, если это позволяло им не признавать существования того, чего они не могли объяснить.

Тем не менее мужчина — видимо, мистер Фэл? — запоздало подумал Сэм, — спокойно кивнул, словно в подобном запросе не было ничего необычного.

— Я покажу, — тихо ответил он и, развернувшись, уверенно направился куда-то вглубь магазина. Сэм, на секунду замерев, поспешил догнать его. — Однако я вынужден предупредить, что ни одна из этих книг не продается. Вы можете просмотреть их, возможно, переписать самое важное, но не более. Фотографировать строго запрещено. Лучше вообще не использовать технику рядом с ними... — мистер Фэл на секунду замер, словно раздумывая, а потом решительно кивнул сам себе и продолжил путь. — Если у вас с собой ничего нет, я могу одолжить вам тетрадь и ручку.

— О, — растерянно отозвался Сэм, отчаянно желая понять наконец, что происходит. — Думаю, сегодня я просто просмотрю, какие книги могли бы быть нам полезны, а завтра вернусь с друзьями, чтобы мы могли вместе их просмотреть более внимательно? — кажется, он должен был звучать более убежденно, но в то же время ему были абсолютно не известны правила этого места, так что, возможно, завтра ему скажут, что книги недоступны? Или что можно входить лишь в одиночестве? Сэм был действительно растерян, и ему абсолютно точно нужен был Кас рядом, потому что пускай рядом с ним тоже частенько было странно, но хотя бы можно было быть уверенным в своей безопасности.

— Конечно, — тем не менее ответил мистер Фэл, и Сэм с удивлением услышал свой облегченный вздох.

Что за странное место.

Доведя его до нужного стеллажа, мистер Фэл любезно указал на небольшой диванчик, расположенный всего в паре поворотов, и предложил позвать его в случае необходимости. Сэм всего на секунду отвернулся, с любовью глядя на окружавший его книжный рай, а когда повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить за заботу, мистер Фэл уже исчез.

Это все было чертовски странно.

***

На следующий день они ввалились в магазинчик втроем: Сэм, Дин и Кас, поскольку Габриэль был решительно против того, чтобы дышать книжной пылью, переписывая старинные фолианты, даже если в них была действительно ценная информация. Даже если память архангела позволяла ему запомнить все прочитанное.

Зайдя внутрь, Сэм, старательно вспоминая путь, сам дошел до нужного им стеллажа, боясь признаться даже самому себе, что ему попросту страшно вновь встретить мистера Фэла. Тот, видимо, запомнил Сэма и его обещание прийти вновь, так что не вышел поприветствовать покупателя. Ну, или, возможно, здесь все же была какая-то странная магия. Не то чтобы Сэма это волновало, нет конечно. Он просто хотел бы перестраховаться. Ну там, мало ли. Вдруг окажется, что любая покупка книги в этом магазине, автоматически оплачивается твоей душой? Вот и живут люди долго и счастливо, чтобы после смерти попасть в Ад...

Сэм потряс головой, пытаясь выбросить из головы глупые мысли и сосредоточиться на переписывании книги, однако это было не так-то просто сделать. Они занимались этим уже несколько часов, так что мозг отказывался воспринимать новую информацию, а рука безумно болела, делая почерк практически нечитабельным. Им явно нужен был перерыв.

— Мне кажется, вам нужен перерыв, — раздался из-за спины Сэма тихий голос, заставляя его вскрикнуть и выронить ручку от неожиданности. — Прошу прощения, — чуть смущенно продолжил мистер Фэл, а Сэм почувствовал, как краска вновь заливает его лицо. Как же он ненавидел это. — Я хотел бы предложить вам чай и печенье? — слегка вопросительно продолжил он. Сэм развернулся, все еще чувствуя неловкость. Мистер Фэл стоял возле очередного поворота (стеллажи в этом магазине абсолютно точно составляли огроменный лабиринт), держа в руках поднос с тремя чашками, двумя небольшими чайничками и парой тарелочек с печеньем. Желая отвлечься от уничижающих мыслей "и как ты мог подумать, что этот милый мужчина может быть демоном???", Сэм скользнул взглядом по мистеру Фэлу, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы найти хоть что-то, указывающее на ненормальность, отличие от людей... Он почти застонал, наконец рассмотрев безумно милую панду, скромно спящую в центре выглядевшего безумно мягким и уютным свитера. Это совершенно точно не было атрибутом нормального демона!

— Благодарю, — наконец ответил Кастиэль, и Сэм мысленно стукнул себя. Он единственный здесь уже был знаком с мистером Фэлом, так что, очевидно, должен был ответить, а не зависать, пытаясь найти что-нибудь демоническое. Ему вообще не нужно на пустом месте подозревать всех вокруг! Вон, Кастиэль тих и спокоен, значит перед ними точно не демон. И глаза у мистера Фэла голубые, а не черные!

— Не стоит благодарности, — каким-то странным тоном ответил мистер Фэл, и Сэм наконец смог оторваться от своих безумно интересных мыслей, чтобы вновь увидеть тот серо-стальной взгляд. Теперь это точно не было простой игрой света... А еще мистер Фэл не отрывал взгляда от Кастиэля, явно над чем-то размышляя. — Знаете, — внезапно продолжил он, — думаю, я отдам вам пару книг с этого стеллажа, раз уж они действительно вам настолько необходимы!

Охотники переглянулись. Это было совершенно не нормально.

— О, вы бы нас очень выручили, — ответил Кастиэль с улыбкой, явно не заметив переглядываний Винчестеров. Правда, мистер Фэл тоже ничего не заметил, поскольку все еще не отрывал взгляда от Каса.

— Нет проблем, — после недолгой паузы ответил мистер Фэл, улыбнувшись. — И, конечно же, это не значит, что вы не можете больше сюда приходить. Думаю, я мог бы также позволить вам брать по несколько книг домой, чтобы там с комфортом их переписать?

— Еще раз благодарю вас, — радостно улыбнулся в ответ Кастиэль, явно не видя в ситуации никакого подвоха. Встав с кресла, он расслабленно потянулся, его рубашка немного задралась, открывая полоску кожи; мистер Фэл внимательно проследил за ней взглядом. Дин яростно сжал кулаки.

— В таком случае я оставлю вас, — вновь улыбнулся мистер Фэл (у Сэма скоро, кажется, будет аллергия на эту милую, солнечную улыбку, которая не должна быть такой невинной!) и, оставив поднос с чаем и печеньем на столике, развернулся и уверенно исчез за стеллажами.

Кас радостно улыбался, Дин, отчаянно злясь, шепотом пытался разъяснить ему что "что-то здесь точно нечисто!", а Сэм... Сэм думал о том, что ни разу не слышал шагов мистера Фэла.

***

Они уже неделю ежедневно приходили в этот магазинчик, и все их дни были наполнены переписыванием книг.

Коллекция мистера Фэла была действительно огромной и крайне полезной. Сэм абсолютно точно порекомендует кому-нибудь из охотников после, так сказать, отставки поселиться где-нибудь поблизости, чтобы всегда иметь возможность найти здесь нужную информацию.

Хотя идеальность этого места заметно омрачал его хозяин.

Нет, ну серьезно! Он был очень, очень странным в этой своей домашности. Этот образ тихого, уютного человека сидел на нем слишком идеально, и Сэм просто не мог поверить, что в этом мире еще существуют такие люди. Тем более что мистер Фэл, вместе с тем, был полон странностей и загадок.

Начать стоило с того, что магазин был действительно лабиринтом. Снаружи он казался маленьким и невзрачным, однако внутри помещение было просто огромным. Кастиэль устало пытался объяснить ему, что это лишь иллюзия, вызванная грамотным расположением стеллажей, и в принципе Сэм был с этим согласен, но комната все равно была слишком большой! Иначе Сэм бы точно не терялся здесь так часто.

Да и эти его бесшумные появления! Нет, в принципе Сэм тоже умел так ходить, но одно дело использовать это во время охоты (и потом радоваться боли в мышцах) и совсем другое — использовать в своем магазине, месте, где ты полноправный хозяин. И дело было совершенно не в милых мягких тапочках, которые просто не позволяли ходить громко! Они же могли, ну, хотя бы шуршать! Издавать хоть какие-то звуки, потому что Сэм абсолютно точно услышал бы их и перестал бы так сильно пугаться, внезапно слыша у себя за спиной тихий, спокойный голос.

А еще у мистера Фэла был божественно вкусный чай и еще более вкусное печенье. И вот против этого Сэм ну никак не мог возражать, хоть и считал подозрительным. Мало ли что туда подмешано!

***

Несмотря на все свои подозрения, Сэм на самом деле не верил, что мистер Фэл может оказаться злым. Сверхъестественной тварью — возможно. Но не злой тварью, причиняющей вред людям, абсолютно точно нет.

Поэтому когда Кас, едва войдя в магазин, начал судорожно осматриваться, цепляясь за свой клинок, Сэм... растерялся. За жалкие десять дней, что они провели в этом городе, магазинчик стал местом, где он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже несмотря на подозрительного хозяина. Несмотря на странности, недомолвки и непонятности.

— Я... чувствую присутствие демона. Недавнее, — как-то скованно произнес Кастиэль; его взгляд бесцельно скользил по стеллажам, а в голосе слышилось извинение. — Мне... жаль.

— Ты уверен? — хмуро уточнил Дин, и Сэм был благодарен ему за вопрос. Сам он не чувствовал себя способным произнести хоть что-то.

— Абсолютно, — ответил Кастиэль, кивнув для убедительности. — Возможно, кто-то из них заметил нас и решил сделать засаду...

Повисла неловкая тишина. Сэм отчаянно хотел, чтобы мистер Фэл привычно появился где-нибудь за пределами его зрения, радостно улыбнулся Кастиэлю и предложил им чай. И чтобы все было как раньше.

— Принесешь все необходимое? — попытался нарушить молчание Дин. Вопрос был глупым, однако Кастиэль все равно кивнул, прежде чем исчезнуть. Сэм попытался как можно тише вздохнуть, но у него все равно получился какой-то полувсхлип. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым, опплеванным и проклятым. Все, что ему дорого, уничтожают.

Сэм знал, что Дин взволнованно смотрит на него, но ему было все равно. У него оставались несколько минут, прежде чем нужно будет отбросить в сторону все чувства и просто уничтожить демона. Даже если придется пойти на крайние меры... Несмотря на все его нежелание это делать.

Кастиэль вернулся слишком, на его взгляд, быстро.

Они молча разобрали святую воду и масло, старательно не смотря друг другу в глаза. Магазинчик стал дорог всем, даже если Дин всегда бесился из-за странного внимания мистера Фэла к Кастиэлю, а Сэм постоянно искал что-то необычное. Но умиротворяющую атмосферу ценили все.

Они бесшумно дошли до привычного места, внимательно осматривая все вокруг, однако никаких следов пребывания демона не заметили. 

В магазине все было точно так же, как и вчера.

На секунду замерев возле привычного кресла, Сэм решительно направился в ту сторону, откуда всегда приходил мистер Фэл. Он... Ему просто нужно было убедиться, что все в порядке.

А потом они просто нарисуют везде охраняющие знаки и навсегда исчезнут из этого города.

Спустя пару тупиков Сэм наконец достиг неприметной дверцы, ведущей, видимо, в заднюю часть магазина. Впервые в жизни Сэм отчаянно надеялся, что сейчас он распахнет дверь, а там окажется целый и невредимый мистер Фэл, который конечно же не будет понимать, почему они к нему внезапно ворвались, и всем будет неловко, но зато все точно будут живы...

Мистер Фэл сидел за обеденным столом, задумчиво начищая странного вида меч. В воздухе пахло серой, чаем и, почему-то, воздухом перед грозой. Впрочем, это было не важно. Меч. Сера. Странности. Кажется, их все это время просто водили за нос, зачем-то задерживая в этом городе. Хотя причина тоже была не важна, потому что мистер Фэл... был за демонов? Был демоном?

Сэм думал об этом уже в прыжке к столу. Обух его клинка ударил ровно в висок, надежно вырубая врага. Странный меч со звоном упал на пол. Сам охотник все же подхватил обмякшее тело мистера Фэла, чувствуя бессильную злость и иррациональную вину. Однако он был достаточно сильным, чтобы сделать все правильно. Он больше не ошибется.

Они молча уложили тело в пентаграмму, для верности нанеся также круг из соли и святого масла. Они должны были либо убедиться, что мистер Фэл ничего не знает о появившемся демоне, либо... сделать то, что должно. И все же они хотели сделать это как можно аккуратнее, потому что ни один из них не чувствовал в себе силы просто убить того, кто был к ним так добр, кто был хозяином места, где они чувствовали себя в безопасности.

Кастиэль осторожно дотронулся до плеча мистера Фэла, смягчая боль и приводя его в сознание и сразу же появляясь рядом с Дином, отрицательно качая головой. Не какой-нибудь мелкий демон. Скорее всего вообще не демон. Но они все еще должны были перестраховаться.

Дин молча поджег святое масло. Они дружно уставились на мистера Фэла, постепенно проходившего в себя. Вот он чуть сморщился (возможно из-за запаха горящего масла?), затем тихо, коротко застонал, поднеся руку к пострадавшему виску, и, наконец, приоткрыл глаза, впрочем, тут же их закрывая. Сэм почувствовал вину перед ним, вынужденным очнуться в пентаграмме, окруженной горящим маслом.

— Что?.. — тихо вздохнул он, прикрывая глаза рукой. Он выглядел таким растерянным... Повисло молчание. Дин никогда не был мастером разговоров, Сэм чувствовал себя слишком виноватым, а мистер Фэл явно все еще не пришел в себя.

— Сегодня здесь был демон, — прервал-таки тишину Кастиэль.

— О? — с какой-то полуудивленной интонацией отозвался мистер Фэл, явно все еще не понимая, что происходит. Однако он все же, хоть и с трудом, принял сидячее положение и предпринял еще одну попытку открыть глаза. — О... — задумчиво возвестил он, увидев пентаграмму, соль и горящий круг. — Занятно...

— Я тоже так думаю, Аз! — радостно ответил ему голос из глубины комнаты. Охотники мгновенно перевели в сторону голоса оружие и напряглись. В дверном проеме стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина весьма привлекательной наружности. В растерянности Сэм перевел взгляд на мистера Фэла и с каким-то удивлением понял, что у него светлые волосы. И почему он раньше этого не замечал?.. — Оу! — незнакомец шутливо поднял руки вверх. — Честное слово, я просто постою тут, понаслаждаюсь зрелищем. Ну, может еще компромат сниму, будет над чем смеяться холодными одинокими зимними вечерами, когда один бесчувственный книгоман вновь променяет меня на книгу! — он в притворном горе прижал руки к груди, и Сэм почувствовал иррациональное желание его стукнуть.

— Тони, — устало донеслось от мистера Фэла, и Сэм позволил себе немного расслабиться. Как минимум это не тот самый демон, которого они ищут (если, конечно, мистер Фэл не дружит с демонами, но мысли об этом Сэм старательно гнал прочь). — Прекрати паясничать.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Аззи! — еще наиграннее возвестил загадочный Тони, а потом весело ухмыльнулся и достал телефон. Раньше, чем кто-либо смог запротестовать, он сделал несколько снимков. — Зато в следующий раз, когда ты решишь продинамить меня ради книг, я пошлю это фото сам знаешь кому! — довольно провозгласил он, вновь пряча мобильник. Сэм почувствовал, что ситуация совершенно выходит из-под контроля.

— Ты не посмеешь! — вскинулся мистер Фэл, почти теряя свое спокойствие, однако сразу же с тихим стоном сжал в руках голову. Сэм явно ударил сильнее, чем следовало бы.

— Ну вот и посмотрим! А вы продолжайте, продолжайте, — все также довольно (но все же немного взволнованно?) отозвался Тони. Его, казалось, совершенно не волновало, что его как минимум близкий друг сейчас находится в подобном положении. Он скорее... наслаждался? — Святой водой его полейте обязательно. Могу вам даже принести, если у вас нет! О! И экзорцизм, обязательно проведите экзорцизм! В наше время демоны такие коварные, они выбирают себе самые прекрасные и милые тела, чтобы никто и подумать не мог, что такой ангел на самом деле демон!

— Тони... — с тихим рыком выдохнул мистер Фэл, и вау, это прозвучало действительно грозно.

— Да молчу я! И тихо радуюсь, что на этот раз они решили, что это ты демон! Устал быть козлом отпущения, ну правда! Эти охотники всегда такие агрессивные... В Англии мне нравилось больше!..

— Антоний Кроули! Я попросил тебя замолчать!

Сэм внезапно почувствовал себя абсолютно лишним. Нет, ну серьезно! Эти двое вели себя как престарелая парочка супругов — вроде любовь еще не прошла, а вот сил терпеть чужие загоны не осталось. И страсть в постели сменилась страстью в ссорах.

— Давайте вы нам просто объясните, что здесь делал демон, и мы свалим нафиг из этого чертового места?! — ну конечно же. Дин явно тоже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, только вот этого он совершенно не любит, а потому решает проблему своим любимым способом — агрессией. Не то чтобы это было удобно или хотя бы немного полезно. Сэм бы даже сказал вредно, опасно для жизни и крайне неловко.

— Какой демон? Вон, одного вы уже поймали, его и пытайте, — Антоний Кроули — странное имечко — поднял руки и решительно прошел мимо живописной композиции. Дойдя до кухни, он включил чайник и начал что-то деловито искать в многочисленных ящичках. — Да вы продолжайте, продолжайте. Я просто приготовлю какао, чтобы потом задобрить вашего демона. Вам чай сделать? Хотя Аз считает, что я отвратительно готовлю, сразу предупреждаю. Я, кстати, тоже так считаю, поэтому, очевидно, просто обязан сделать вам чай!

— О, благодарю вас, — рассеянно ответил Кастиэль; на его лице была отчетливо видна судорожная попытка хоть немного понять странные взаимоотношения между этими двумя.

— Вот благодарить меня точно не стоит! — перебил Кроули, но, хотя Сэм ожидал новой волны странных монодиалогов, промолчал.

— Чай — это всегда хорошая идея, — ненавязчиво вклинился в разговор Сэм и, пытаясь быть дружелюбным, улыбнулся: — Возможно, мы сейчас проверим, не демон ли вы, мистер Фэл, а затем побеседуем за чашечкой чая?

— Делайте, что угодно, — как-то лениво махнул рукой мистер Фэл, все еще поглаживая пострадавший висок. Он даже не дернулся, когда Дин, стоявший за его спиной, без предупреждения облил его святой водой. — Это все или вы все же последуете совету Тони насчет экзорцизма? — без особого интереса спросил он, явно смирившись с необходимостью просто пережить это. А потом с особой жестокостью убить Кроули.

— Нет, думаю, этого достаточно, — поспешно ответил Сэм, заливая горящее масло водой. Он постарался не затронуть ни соль, ни пентаграмму, чтобы на всякий случай перепроверить.

Мистер Фэл, не раздумывая, вышел из кругов, явно даже не обратив на них внимания. Кажется, он больше был сосредоточен на действиях Антония, который чем-то шуршал на кухне. Сэм с удивлением понял, что за все это время даже ни на секунду не подумал, что этот странный тип может быть угрозой.

Дойдя до кухни, мистер Фэл осторожно дотронулся до чужого плеча.

— Дорогой мой, позволь-ка мне закончить. 

— Как скажешь, дорогуша, — немного раздраженно ответил ему Тони, явно раздосадованный тем, что его прервали и куда-то прогоняют. — В таком случае пойду добуду себе единственный нормальный напиток в этом ужасном мире.

— О, ты наконец-то решил заделаться трезвенником и больше не будешь меня спаивать? — с ноткой беззаботной веселости уточнил у него мистер Фэл, и Сэм завис, пытаясь представить его пьяным. Получалось... никак.

— Не дождешься, ангел! — рыкнул Антоний, почти вылетая за пределы комнаты. Буквально через пару секунд послышался тихий звон колокольчика и стук удара уже входной двери. Повисла тишина.

— Прошу прощения за моего друга, — невозмутимо сказал мистер Фэл, делая глоток... какао и довольно жмурясь. — Он очень сонный в это время года, а потому раздражается каждый раз, когда приходится вставать с кровати. И абсолютно невыносим до первой чашки кофе. Поглощает его в ужасных количествах... Единственный способ это хоть как-то ограничить — уничтожать все кофе дома и заставлять его каждый раз выходить за ним на улицу, — мистер Фэл немного виновато улыбнулся, и Сэм понял, что он извиняется скорее перед Тони, чем перед ними. Взаимоотношения этих двоих были странными, но гармоничными, наиболее близкими к идеалу.

— О, поверьте, он безумно милый по сравнению со скучающим Дином, — невозмутимо ответил Кастиэль, вызывая у Дина протестующее "эй!", а у Сэма — желание сделать фэйспам и заодно записать себе напоминание о необходимости еще раз обговорить с Касом о том, чего не стоит рассказывать незнакомцам. Потому что чувствовать себя еще более неловко просто невозможно.

— Хорошо, — просто улыбнулся мистер Фэл, и лишь это спасло их от разъяренного Дина. Сэм вновь почувствовал прилив благодарности, а затем, бросив взгляд на учиненный ими беспорядок, — вину. — О, не волнуйтесь об этом.

А потом щелкнул пальцами.

Просто щелкнул пальцами.

И весь беспорядок на полу просто исчез.

Сэм выхватил клинок еще до того, как его мозг смог осмыслить это. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дин и Кас также вооружаются.

Мистер Фэл, как раз в это время сделавший еще глоток своего какао, так и стоял с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами. Наконец, он закончил наслаждаться вкусом и, открыв глаза, с непониманием посмотрел на напрягшихся охотников.

Именно в этот момент дверь вновь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Антоний.

— Аз, скажи, что вы тут не начали друг друга убивать, а не то я должен сначала попкорн захватить из комнаты. Будет интересно смотреть, как они будут пытаться тебя убить, а ты будешь пытаться найти в них хоть каплю здравого смысла. Правда помни, что ты сейчас у начальства на плохом счету и что новое тело тебе явно не скоро выдадут, а Антихриста рядом не наблюдается. Хотя не то чтобы я не попытаюсь замолвить за тебя словечко перед Адамом, но сам понимаешь, подростки — это сплошные противоречия... — Тони, не обращая внимания на направленное и в его сторону оружие, спокойно прошел комнату насквозь и исчез за дверью. Сэм нервно переглянулся с Дином, отчаявшись понять хоть что-то.

— Мне кажется, любые недоразумения можно разрешить, не прибегая к насилию, — как можно более нейтрально заметил мистер Фэл, однако Сэм заволновался лишь еще больше. Все было совершенно не так, как обычно!

— Откуда в тебе благодать? — требовательно спросил Кастиэль, и Сэм удивленно на него посмотрел. Благодать?..

— Откуда?.. — мистер Фэл выглядел практически ошарашенным. — Она... Просто есть?

— Я никогда не видел тебя на Небесах, — жестко продолжал напирать Кас; Сэм понимающе отошел чуть назад, позволяя ангелу самому разобраться и удерживая Дина.

— Возможно это потому, что Небеса — самое скучное место в мире? — возвращаясь в комнату, заметил Антоний. Сэм уже начал привыкать, что он влезает абсолютно в любой разговор. — Ни книг, ни музыки, ни театров, ни фильмов, ни суши! Кому вообще нужны ваши Небеса? — он взмахнул руками, словно был действительно расстроен своим непониманием, но в его глазах ясно были видны смешинки. Сэм на секунду задумался. Он никогда не пытался узнать, а как же видят Небеса сами ангелы. Рай для каждого — это, конечно, хорошо, но есть ли там место для ангелов?.. Да и вообще ангелы обычно казались более... возвышенными? Равнодушными к земным удовольствиям?

— Дорогой мой, мы уже говорили об этом, так что помолчи, пожалуйста. Ты мешаешь, — мистер Фэл отвечал спокойно, но Сэм видел, как его рука чуть крепче сжала кружку с так и не допитым какао. Захотелось тоже выпить что-нибудь, желательно сильно алкогольное или хотя бы немного похожее на здешний чай.

— Аз, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — кривляясь, заявил Антоний. Сэм подумал, что надо все-таки его стукнуть, чтобы перестал быть таким невыносимым! Хуже Дина, вот честное слово! — Которого у меня нет... Но я его себе придумал, и ты разбиваешь мое придуманное сердце! Это еще хуже, чем когда разбивается настоящее, точно тебе говорю!

— Тех, кто не возвращается на Небеса, лишают сил! — возмущенно вмешался Кастиэль, ощутив, что они вновь отходят от темы. Эти двое могли спорить из-за любой мелочи!

— А Аз у нас мотается туда каждый квартал, забрасывает отчет и вновь исчезает. Это если, конечно, его не забирает сам архангел Гавриил лично! 

— Не паясничай, Кроули, я же просил!

— Я тоже просил! Просил тебя перестать заигрывать с охотниками, даже если тебе так хочется помочь им всем! Потому что в следующий раз они не оглушат тебя и запихнут в пентаграмму, а сразу убьют! И вот уж чего я точно не хочу, так это тухнуть тут в одиночестве, пока эти бюрократы будут оформлять тебе новое тело! Это еще при условии, что эти охотнички не повредят что-нибудь ненароком! Чертов ангел, да тебя ни на секунду без присмотра оставить нельзя, тут же приключения находишь!

— Ох, дорогой мой...

— И объясни уже этим охотникам все нормально! А не то сейчас у кого-нибудь лопнут нервы, и тогда всем нам будет очень весело! О, и да, ангел, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, эта бравая троица окажется в Аду. Я не знаю, как, но окажется! — едва закончив предложение, он вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина.

— Я наверно должен извиниться? — немного смущенно спросил мистер Фэл; Сэм подумал, что они, кажется, увидели сейчас нечто очень личное. — Кроули слишком волнуется. Я не думаю, что вы бы стали меня убивать. Но просто в прошлый раз, эээ... Кроули пришлось вмешаться, скажем так. И он очень не любит показывать, что волнуется за меня, — мистер Фэл рассеянно отпил немного какао, однако на этот раз разочарованно сморщился из-за остывшего напитка. Он выглядел слегка потерянным и виноватым.

— Он тоже ангел? — мягко поинтересовался Кас, и Сэм с трудом сдержал одобрительный кивок. Да, им определенно нужно все выяснить как следует, а не просто поддаваться чужому очарованию.

— В каком-то смысле, — бездумно ответил мистер Фэл, мыслями явно будучи далеко. Возможно, рядом с этим Антонием.

— Он пал? — почти шепотом спросил Кастиэль, и Сэм мог понять его — о падших никогда не говорили вслух, тем более что мало кто из них мог выжить. И уж тем более никто не выглядел настолько уверенным в себе, довольным и просто по-человечески злым от усталости. — Тогда, вмешавшись, чтобы защитить тебя? Поэтому он так раздражен сейчас? — а вот это уже явно было не их дело, по мнению Сэма. Тем более что если все действительно случилось так, это было... отвратительно. Ужасно несправедливо. Особенно потому, что эти ангелы, возможно, могли бы помогать им в охоте, а теперь явно будут скорее скрываться.

— Что? — наконец очнулся от своих мыслей мистер Фэл, и Сэм почти почувствовал сожаление. — Нет, нет, что вы. Он пал гораздо раньше... До сих пор утверждает, что сам решил, но мне кажется, что он просто попал в плохую компанию. Хотя не то чтобы я был против, даже если это неправильно. Мы подружились уже после его падения, скорее даже благодаря ему... Вам лучше уйти.

— Что? — выдохнул Сэм, не понимая, как они могут уйти сейчас, когда они наконец встретили еще одного ангела, готового им помочь. Они должны были поговорить, уговорить мистера Фэла пойти с ними, помочь им в борьбе...

— Вам лучше уйти. Кроули прав, я зря позволил вам приходить сюда так долго... Я правда хочу вам помочь, но я не воин. И я достаточно долго живу на Земле, чтобы стать чуточку эгоистом. Да и "мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили", — с улыбкой ответил мистер Фэл. Он перевел взгляд на дверь, за которой исчез Антоний (Сэм некстати обратил внимание, что мистер Фэл называет его по фамилии, слишком похожей на имя одного демона), и его улыбка стала куда теплее. Все в нем просто кричало о том, как ему дорог этот Кроули. — Вы можете сегодня переписать самое важное, а потом уезжайте. Я... оставлю вам свой номер телефона. Если... если когда-нибудь вам очень нужна будет какая-нибудь информация, звоните. И... если вам будет нужно убежище, тоже. Я постараюсь помочь, — он выглядел сомневающимся и, в то же время, странно уверенным, и Сэм с грустью понял, что им не удастся его переубедить. Только не после тех слов Антония.

Сэм первым двинулся в сторону двери в магазин. Кастиэль выглядел сомневающимся, Дин — упертым, однако Сэм тоже умел стоять на своем. Особенно когда взгляд мистера Фэла жег спину — сожалеющий, но непреклонный. И где-то в глубине души Сэм был согласен с его решением остаться в стороне — их охота постоянно собирала свою кровавую жатву и нужно было быть действительно сумасшедшим, чтобы добровольно согласиться стать ее частью, особенно с падшим ангелом за спиной.

Они не стали задерживаться в магазине — все-таки Кастиэль был ангелом с великолепной памятью, так что и так сумеет помочь им систематизировать полученные знания. А нервировать хозяев магазина, которые и так сильно им помогли, было бы неблагодарно.

Колокольчик за их спинами прощально прозвенел, и Сэм не сумел сдержаться и обернулся.

Ничто не изменилось с первого его появления здесь. Магазинчик все также выглядел заброшенным снаружи. Он все также был безумно уютным внутри. Однако их передышка закончилась, и им больше не было там места. Их мир был слишком жесток для райского уголка, затерявшегося меж книжных стеллажей. Их мир разрушит здесь все, перемелет в мелкую крошку и слепит заново, будто в насмешку.

Сэм не мог позволить этой странной парочке исчезнуть, измениться.

Визитка в кармане горела огнем.

Сэм достал ее, повертел в руках и, прочитав номер в последний раз, выкинул в снег.

Он был уверен, что никогда не позвонит. И никогда не забудет этот номер. Это место. Странного хозяина по имени Азирафэл и его еще более странного друга с фамилией их врага-демона. Уютное кресло, затерянное среди стеллажей, приятную тяжесть старинной книги и неповторимый запах книжной пыли.

Его персональный рай.


End file.
